


Games

by No1DigiBakuFan



Series: Autistic Keith with Helpful Lance [8]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blushing, F/M, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, Meddling Friends, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Spin the Bottle, altean culture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 08:58:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8791483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No1DigiBakuFan/pseuds/No1DigiBakuFan
Summary: The plan to get Lance and Keith together works out well, but also blows up in Allura's and Shiro's faces.





	

“So, what are we doing?” Lance asked, blinking at the setting before him.

Everyone was sitting in a circle, Pidge on Lance’s right, then Shiro, Keith, Hunk, Allura and finally Coran was on his left. The mice were running around them excitedly while a double ended bottle thing was in the center of the circle; one end was red and the other white.

Allura smiled, “This is a game young Alteans played for fun whenever someone didn't feel like training or studying in their spare time called Kalor’s Kiss. Kalor had been a legendary hero with two lovers, one dressed in red called Belia, the other dressed in white named Xenos.”

“The game works like this. You call out either Belia or Xenos, then spin.” Coran spun the double bottle. “Whoever is on the other end of the side you called out, you must then kiss. It can be anywhere you’d prefer; cheek, forehead, back of the hand. But if anyone in the group calls out ‘Kalor kiss them’, you must apply your lips to theirs.”

Lance grinned, “I am a kissing champion.”

“I don't mind playing.” Keith shrugged.

“Me neither.” Pidge added.

“Let's do this.” Hunk smiled.

“Should be interesting to say the least.” Shiro chuckled.

“I haven't played this since I was a child.” Allura nodded.

“It's settled then.” Coran smiled, “I'll go first to demonstrate. Belia.”

The red end of the bottle thing landed on Hunk. Coran pecked him on the forehead.

The ginger head pulled back and nodded, “Now it's Hunk’s turn.”

Hunk called Xenos, it landed on Allura, who got a kiss on the back of the hand. Allura called Belia and it landed on Shiro.

“Kalor kiss him!” Lance called, grinning proudly.

Allura’s scales shone and Shiro’s cheeks turned scarlet, “Lance!”

Lance snickered, “What? I’m only following the rules.”

Keith smirked, “Or are you two just too shy to kiss in front of us?”

Pidge turned to Hunk, “They can barely look each other in the eye without blushing, how they gonna handle kissing?”

Hunk sighed, “Not very well, I’d imagine.”

“Come along now, there's still games to play.” Coran encouraged.

“Traitors, the lot of you.” Allura pouted.

“You’d abandon your Space Dad now, when he needs your help the most?” Shiro demanded, “How the hell did I raise you?”

“This is for your own good, Dad.” Lance patted Shiro’s arm. He then shoved Shiro to Allura, moving out from in between them, “Now go get her!”

Allura and Shiro stared at each other, Shiro’s ears burning red and Allura’s ears twitching constantly.

Allura coughed into a fist and broke eye-contact, “We don't have to do this if it makes you uncomfortable.”

“ _Yes you do._ ” Pidge thought.

Shiro shook his head and moved in a little closer to Allura, “It's just a game, right?” He swallowed harshly, “No need for either of us to be weird about it.”

“ _You two are making it weird with your romantic tension_!” Hunk yelled in his head.

Allura laughed awkwardly, “Of course, we are both adults here.”

Keith snickered, “ _They sure aren't acting like adults._ ”

“Yeah, uhh,” Shiro reached out to her and hesitantly put a hand on her cheek, “just tell me if I step out of line.”

“ _Dude, there is very little you could do that'd make Allura not want to kiss you._ ” Lance thought with a smirk.

The twitching ears picked up speed, “Yeah, same here.”

“ _Some time today, please._ ” Coran would've muttered.

Shiro gulped one last time and leaned in, tilting his head on the way down. Allura leaned into his hand and upwards towards him, placing one of her hands on Shiro’s shoulder. They got closer and closer, to the point where they were exchanging breathe and Allura wasn't sure if she was hearing both her hearts beat or if Shiro’s pulse had joined the race to.

Finally, they closed their eyes and let their lips meet, bright lights of emotion flashing behind their eyelids, scales’ glow reflected on Shiro’s cheek, ears and blush calming down. For but a moment, the world disappeared and all either of them cared about was what it felt like to be this close to each other-

Lance whistled, “It's about time!”

-then they remembered they did in fact have an audience and pulled apart quickly, completely and utterly embarrassed and unable to look each other in the eye. Everyone else snickered, smirked knowing or down right howled with laughter, causing the two rather flustered leaders even more grief.

Coran whipped at his eyes and clapped his hands to gain their attention, “Back to the game now, please. Shiro, it's your turn.”

Shiro nodded, face flushed and spun the thing, “Xenos.”

It landed on Pidge, who was pecked on the forehead. Pidge called Belia, it landed on Coran, who got a peck on the cheek. Coran called Belia and it landed on Keith, who got a peck on the forehead. Keith called Xenos and it landed on Lance.

Shiro smirked evilly and called out mockingly, “Kalor kiss him!”

“WHAT?!” Keith and Lance called out, blushing bright red.

Shiro continued to wear a shit eating grin, “What? I’m only following the rules of the game. It's for your own good, Space Son.”

Allura mirrored his expression, “Or are you two just too shy to kiss in front of us?”

Keith growled, “I’m not shy, quit copying us!”

Lance nodded, “I’m a great kisser, thank you!”

“Prove it.” Keith smirked.

“Oh yeah, I will!” Lance snapped.

He grabbed the front of Keith’s shirt and yanked him forward. He grabbed Lance’s face with both of his hands. The two stared each other down and surged in at the same time, smacking foreheads instead of lips. They pulled back and tried again, a little slower this time and their lips met.

Sparks went off behind their eyelids, blushes growing up to their ears. They heard the others cheering but ignored it since, well… Turns out Lance hadn't lied when he said he was a good kisser. Keith wasn't too bad either considering he didn't seem to have any experience. Also they were kissing their crushes, so this was actually pretty perfect. All things considered.

* * *

“You think they remember that we’re here?” Hunk asked.

“Nope.” Shiro stated.

“I’m bored, can I go back to my computer now? Please?” Pidge begged.

“Yeah, this is making me uncomfortable.” Allura agreed.

With that, they left with the mice chasing after them. A little while after everyone left, Lance and Keith pulled apart and blinked at each other.

Lance grinned, “How’s that for a kiss?”

Keith flushed but smiled a little, “Nice. Kinda wanna try it again.”

Lance blushed this time, “Really?”

Keith nodded, “But no yanking this time. I don’t think it set a very romantic mood for our first kiss.”

Lance rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, “Yeah, sorry about that, I was just kinda mad at the lovebirds for teasing us.”

Keith shook his head, “No biggy. Just make sure you keep kissing me, okay? You weren’t lying when you said you were a good kisser.”

Lance smirked and hooked a finger under Keith’s chin; Keith gulped, feeling a bit of heat start to pool in his stomach. Lance’s grin widened at the reaction and he pulled Keith in.

“If you think that was good,” Lance murmured in a low voice, “I’m gonna blow your mind away with this.”

They continued to kiss for quite a while after that.


End file.
